


Did I Stutter?

by Melancholy_Love8



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Love8/pseuds/Melancholy_Love8
Summary: On the first day of October, 1989, 43 women around the world simultaneously gave birth. With these births came a man interested in obtaining as many babies as he could and out of the 43 women he went to, he was able to gather 8 of them.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction so please don’t go easy on me. I would love feedback, critique me, I won’t be hurt or offended by it. Also I don't own The Umbrella Academy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On 1989 the first day of October, 43 women around the world gave birth. This may seem normal women give birth almost all the time, but this was different. None of these women were pregnant when the day began. He received 7... at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story for EVERYONE not just a person with one body type or skin color everyone can read this.  
> (Y/n) or you are Allison's twin you have similar powers I'll explain more in the second chapter.   
> I love feedback so please don't be afraid to say anything.

On 1989, the first day of October, 43 women around the world gave birth. This may seem normal women give birth almost all the time, but this was different. None of these women were pregnant when the day began.  
Rinsing the suds off her body as the water went down the drain wondering what she should make herself for dinner after her shift. As she finished her routine in her tub, she began to feel pain and a stretch of her stomach. In a panic she stood in distress, “what’s happening? this isn’t right” she thought. Hot flesh covered in sweat as a confused screaming woman was giving birth. Though her pain lasted an hour’s relief was setting in as she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.  
All the pain was over now she could rest at least for the moment. As she was gathering her thoughts on how this could’ve happened, pain was all she felt. This meant there was another child doing as she did with her first, she tried to get the baby out, but this child was more stubborn and didn’t want to leave. So, the new mother pushed harder trying a different method to get this strange parasite out of her body.  
Finally, after half an hour she gave birth to another baby girl. After her panic she now had time to collect her thoughts and find a seasonable reason why she just gave birth knowing she wasn’t going steady with anyone. This new mother soon calmed but thought to herself how she’s going to take care of two children. Financially she could take care of herself but adding two children is even worse. Children are expensive. She thought maybe I can send them to an orphanage or leave them on Mrs. W’s doorstep. She's always wanted children.  
*knock* *knock* *knock*  
The new mother wasn’t sure if she was hearing things *knock* *knock* *knock* there it goes again. As she stood lightheaded and answered the door. There stood a well-dressed man looking almost eager. He’s looking for something. Small whimpers were heard before the new mother could ask what the man wanted.  
“How much do you want for it?”  
“Excuse me?” Another whimper followed the first. “Oh, fascinating there are two even better.” Leaning in closer to get a better look into the makeshift crib. “The children how much do you want for them?” “Um”… looking down at her twins she thought to herself. Finally, after minutes of thinking about the pros and cons she said, “well how much are you willing to pay for just one child?” she asked. With a look of displeasure, he reaches into his pocket and gives her a check. “$500,000 seems like a reasonable price for the child.” As she took the check, she took one last glance at her child and gave her to the eccentric billionaire.  
“What are you planning to do with her?” She asked as if she had any authority after she'd already taken the check and given the baby away. “This child will be one of many successes, that is all you need to know”.  
11 years later  
Going on in her years the mom of 11 years moved on and took a big step in her life from moving out of her small apartment and buying a house for her daughter and herself. As she kept moving and pushing, she became even more successful. Though her achievements could only last for so long until something went wrong, and that it did.  
“Mom” the small child called for her mother, “mommy, where are you?” “Do you know what today is?” With a giggle she went into the kitchen where her mother stood. ‘Of course, today marks the 1st day of October meaning there’s only 30 days till Halloween.” In a low disappointed sad sigh, the now 11-year-old (Y/n) say “Oh so it is, never mi- HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUNNY!!!” “Mama you almost got me there, I thought you forgot about our special day.” “How can I forget about my sweet bunny child.” “Now get ready you still have to go to school”. “NOOOO come on please, NOT going to school can be my gift. “I won’t ask for anything else even on Christmas or even Valentine’s day, mom please don’t make me go to school today.” “Nope get ready you’re not taking the bus this time I’m driving so get ready little bird. *Sigh* “Fine only because I love you, I’m going to a place of misery and torture.” As the girl dreaded about how her day was going to turn out, her mother was making the final plans for her birthday weekend.  
“Alright (Y/n) time to go!” The young girl sighed “mom I don’t think I should go to school it’s my birthday after all” The mother just stood, “Hm maybe you should take the day off.” “Really mom?” She stood still for a moment before shaking her head. “No wait, come on you’re going to school, no excuses.” “Ugh fine, but you shouldn’t get my hopes up like that.” Jeez she really needs to make up her mind.” The (h/c) haired girl thought to herself. On the ride to school Janet decided to stop by and get (Y/n)’s favorite breakfast spot “it would hurt if (Y/n)’s a little late” she thought. Street by street (Y/n) realized they weren’t headed straight to school. “This isn’t the way to school, have you finally made up your mind are we skipping school.” She says excitedly. “Instead of going straight to hell I’ll get a final meal.” Hey language, I raised you better than that.”  
As the duo went inside it was strangely quiet. A few people in the booths ahead of them looked afraid of something. They were quietly stammering to the mother daughter couple trying to at least not put them in the situation they were currently in. G... ut….Ge…ou… Janet walked closer to the. A man nearest to them immediately throws his hands towards them trying to get them to walk out of the building. “No, no what are you doing you have to get outta here there are people trying to rob this place. Listen lady get your kid and run.” Pushing her closer to the exit before a *BANG* was heard. Specks of blood fell on young (Y/n)’s face. There fell a woman (Y/n) has loved for as long as she could remember now on the floor dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see (Y/n) used her power once without really knowing it.  
> (Y/n) or you are Allison's twin you have similar powers I'll explain more in the second chapter.   
> I love feedback so please don't be afraid to say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is (Y/n) using their abilities.  
> Thoughts are Italicized.  
> I realized I made her age actually eight instead of 11 so that's changed. Most of the character's that are being introduced in the first few paragraphs are kind of assholes. But no abuse.

_ Previous Chapter (2000) _

_Pushing her closer to the exit before a *BANG* was heard. Specks of blood fell on young (Y/n)’s face. There fell a woman (Y/n) has loved for as long as she could remember now on the floor dead. There fell a woman (Y/n) has loved for as long as she could remember now on the floor dead._

**1 week later**

The detective walked towards the rundown orphanage. “Well hello Detective Sonny, I haven’t seen you since you left that bra-beautiful child here.” Came a flirty voice from the now open door. “Good Afternoon Mrs. Devereaux.” “Oh no Mr. Officer please just call me Blanche please come in.” As he stepped in he looked around at the aged wallpaper, to the water damaged ceiling. “ _ Jeez this place is probably older than Blanche.”  _ Sonny thought _. “ _ It’s pretty quiet here Ms. Blanche, where are the kids?” “Well the eldest decided they would go to the park. So I made them take everyone else so we have this place all empty to ourse- (Y/n) all for (Y/n) yes”, quickly changed her reason.

“That’s thoughtful of you. Which room is hers again?” With a disappointed sigh she says ”it’s the plain door on the right on the 2nd floor, she’s only been here for a few days and still hasn’t decorated her door.” The older woman complained. “She did just lose her mother that may have something to do with it.” Trying to hold the sarcasm in his voice. Walking down the hall he sees the depressing plain looking door near the other colorful doors that surrounded it. Silent whimpering was heard.

“(Y/n) are you okay?” The detective asked. “I’m fine, just give me a few more minutes” with an almost monotone voice. Silence no whimpering or shuffling was heard. A deep sigh came from detective Sonny. “Listen kid we need to leave soon so can you plea-  **I said give me more time….** Okay I'll be down stairs whenever you’re ready.” 

“Why won’t he just leave me alone?” she groaned talking to herself. _Let’s just get this over with,_ she thought. The child looked down at her Tamagotchi, the last thing her mother gave to her before everything went to shit. Quietly opening her door she took off to look for the Detective. “Sonny I’m ready.” A small voice interrupted his thoughts. 

On the way the detective tried to make conversation with the girl. “Ya know I knew your mother, before you were born we were like Sonny and Cher or Winona Rider and Johnny Depp a power couple *sigh*good times”. “Does that mean you’re my dad.” WOAH!! With a surprised shout. I wouldn’t go that far, we were together but not long enough to do any of “THAT”. With a curious gaze she looked at Sonny and asked, “what do you mean by “THAT” what does “THAT” mean?” “Um...GETTING MARRIED.” yelling in a panicked voice. “There's no need to yell we’re in the same car dingess.” “Hey watch it kid I might not be your dad, but punishments can still happen.” Unless you’re going to adopt me don’t touch me. 

*Silence*

From that point on the only sound that could be heard came from the engine of the car. “Alright we’re here.” “Welcome back, I’m so sorry you have to be here.” One of Ms. Terry’s acquaintances have already arrived.” As the pair walked into the closed casket funeral they saw an older man with what (Y/n) thought at the time was strange. An elder man wearing a bowler hat and a gold monocle. Pulling on Sonny’s jacket (Y/n) quietly asked “who’s the old guy?”

Slapping the girl on the back of the head and pulling her aside, “Okay i’m only gonna tell you this once kid.” Leaning in a little closer to get in her face. “NO ONE and I mean NO ONE wants to adopt a bratty little girl like you with a bad mouth so shut up or else.” 

Giving the blankest stare she could, she looked at the detective and said, “no one will have to take me in you ass cause I’m leaving after this. I’m not gonna go back to that dump you people call an orphanage.” Getting red in the face the detective is about to shout but something stops him, a voice. “ **Now listen to me you run down a rent a cop. You are going to leave and forget I even exist. If you ever hear or see even a single crumb of Jannet and (Y/N) Terry you’ll have no recollection of anything.**

The man stood still without a word slowly turning around and leaving the eight year old by herself. A voice broke the short silence. “Well that was quite the show you’ve put on.” With a gasp completely forgetting about the strange looking old man. “Who are you?” “You don’t know who I am but you will. After the service we are going back to the orphanage.” “Why would I go back there?” ”So I can adopt you of course, what other reason would you need.” “Why me though, didn’t you see what I just did.” Yes, that's why I want to adopt you.” “What’s your name? I don’t think you’ve mentioned it at all. Do I have to call you dad or something” ”No I’d prefer you’d call me Mr.Hargreeves for the time being.” “Okay I can do that.”

After the service they made their way to Mr. Hargreeves’ car. As the duo drove on (Y/n) had a few different scenarios going through her mind. From escaping if everything turned to shit or if this strangely dressed old guy turned out to be a serial killer. Young (Y/n) was too curious to use her abilities for now, she wanted to see where this goes. 

As they entered the house multiple children could be heard. Footsteps coming near the too. The old woman coming into view. “Why hello sir, (Y/n) sweep the upstairs hallway while the adults talk.” The old man stood in front of Blanche with a look of distaste clearing his throat and giving her a command.”(Y/n) get your possessions we’re leaving.” “WHAT YOU CAN’T LEAVE WITH HER, YOU HAVEN’T FILLED OUT ANY FO-interrupting her explaining in a rather calm voice. “The necessary papers are already on your desk. If you require more information hesitate to call.” And with that they left.”

As they both moved into the car, Mr. Hargreeves decided to explain to her what changes were going to be made in her life while living with him and her new-ish siblings. “One of the many rules I have is calling each individual living in the house goes by numbers. You, the newest addition to the group, will be number 8”. Finally his rules and regulations coming to an end (Y/n) had a few questions she’d like answered. “Mr. Hargreeves how did you find me?'' “I was familiar with your mother”. “Oh does this mean you did THAT with her?” not knowing what she just asked. “I’m afraid I don’t understand what THAT is, explain number 8?” “Detective Sonny said he was familiar with my mom too. I was wondering if you were too.” Moments later it clicked in his mind what exactly THAT meant. “No number 8 I only knew your mother through our shared acquaintances.” Instead of the long ride (Y/n) was expecting she was surprised that it didn’t take the long amount of time she prepared herself for. 

As the vehicle came to a stop. A woman opened the door wearing what (Y/n) thought was an old fashioned out of date dress. “Welcome back Mr.Hargreeves I see your outing was a success.” Only giving her a “Hmph” before telling Grace to give the newest member a tour while afterwards showing number 8 to her new room and walking off to his office. “Hello number 8 it’s nice to meet you. My name is Grace but you can call me your mother if you’d like.” Quickly replying “No I’d rather call you Grace if that’s alright with you.”  _ Calling this fashion 50’s looking woman my mom? Tch as if.  _ “Number 8 let’s begin the tour after dinner for now I’d like to take you to your room to change.” Looking down at herself she thought she looked fine. As they passed doors some open some weren’t, each door she passed she realized there weren’t any drawings or art work like there was back at the orphanage. 

The 2 doors down the hall were both closed, one soon opened showing a girl who had a similar face structure to hers. “Good evening Allison where are you going? Dinner is almost ready.” The girl known as Allison finally stopped staring at the new girl. “I was headed to Ben’s room to talk about the newest book he recommended to me, if that’s alright with you. “Oh of course Allison that should give us plenty of time to get ready for dinner.” and with that Allison walked off to her brothers room.  _ “Who was that” _ the unknowing twins thought. 

“Number 8 this will be your room. Is there anything you’d like to know before I leave?” Shaking her head, “no thank you I think I can figure some of this out on my own for now. I remember how we came in and if I need any help I can just ask that girl.” Pausing for a moment “I am allowed to talk to the others aren’t I?” “Yes of course number 8.” “Grace you can call me (Y/n) if you want to.” “Well whatever you’re comfortable with I will call you.” Entering the room (Y/n) takes a look around her new room. Looking at the uniform splayed on the bed for her. Putting it on and moving towards the mirror.  _ You can do this (Y/n) believe in yourself it’ll get better.  _ The child thought. “Breath just breathe, okay I can do this.” Looking over herself and letting out a sigh. “Well I can do everything except tie a goddamn fashionable rope around my neck.” 

Opening the door she began to walk out only to be ambushed by 2 other children the same age as her. “Who are you?, Where did you come from?Are you our new sister?Do you have any abilities? “Settle down now Luther, Klaus let’s give (Y/n) some room to adjust. She's just arrived and isn’t familiar with any of you.” (Y/n) saving grace came in the form of an android. “All of your questions will be answered after dinner.” Follow me (Y/n), children. 

The four make their way down stairs to find their father/master downstairs waiting for them with their other siblings and a monkey.” _ What is happening here. I’m seeing things aren’t I. _ ” Reginald interrupting her starring. “As you can see we have an additional person to bring into this household. I shouldn’t have to go over simple tasks that are allowed when dinner begins, number 8 has familiarized herself with the rules and will be treated no differently from the rest of you. You may now sit down to eat your meal.” Narration from a record player, scraping of forks and chewing were the only things that were heard. Staring lots and lots of staring like the siblings were looking almost as if they were taking turns to examine their new sister trying to read her thoughts and body language. Doing her own examination of everyone she noticed that the chimpanzee and the older woman weren't eating.  _ Isn’t Grace or Pogo gonna eat something too? She thought to herself. _

With dinner nearing to an end Reginald decided to break his rules this one time. “Since it seems we have all finished out meals we will stay seated and I will introduce you to the newest addition. Number 8 come to me.” Nervously standing and walking to her “father” she took her place beside him wondering what he was going to do next. “Just like you number 8 has abilities as well and in private she will be known as number eight to the public she will be number 7.” A girl at the end of the table immediately stood up to say something to Reginald. The brunette about to interrupt him “but I’,-SIT DOWN number 7 .” Quickly moving back down into her seat clearly frightened of the old man.

“Since the lot of you suggest not to follow a simple task you will learn of each other another day” Number 1, 3, and 8 come with me to my office, the rest of you do your daily tasks and go to bed. A boy and a girl stood up from opposite sides of the table. Following Reginald but still keeping their eyes on you. Once you were there you looked around with confusion and wondered, “what are we doing in here Mr. Hargreeves an experiment if you will number 8.” “Number 3 rumor number 1 into doing anything you’d like but make it last. Turning to Luther, Allison started “I heard a rumor you hopped on one leg for 3 minutes.” “Number 8 now you try to make Number 1 stop.” 

Allison looked on in confusion and doubtful but didn’t question the man. With a sigh (Y/n) turned and looked at Luther. “ **Number 1 stop jumping and sit down.** ” Immediately sitting down and looking baffled at the girl who just commanded him to do something. Making a sound before opening his journal to write both siblings looked at (Y/n) as if she’d grown an extra head. Breaking the staring contest. “Number 1 you may leave but what happened here today won’t leave this room until I say so. Is that understood?” “Yes sir”and then there were two. “Just as I predicted number 3 number 8 your abilities  **are** similar.” “If you don’t mind me asking Mr. Hargreeves why are ours so similar? Does anyone else share this ability with us?” It seems my theory was correct. “What theory” asked Allison. “It makes perfect sense the both of you to have similar abilities you did come from the same mother after all.” “I wha-I-ju-whaa” stammering with her words.” (Y/n) couldn’t speak as if reading her mind Allison looked at her and finished what she tried to start. “Are you saying we’re twins as in sisters we’re actually related by blood by the same mother?!” “Yes number 3 that’s exactly what it is.” Allison had to sit down, millions of thoughts running through her head.  _ Why didn’t she keep me? Was I not good enough? I can do better. I am better. Why couldn’t she give us both away. What if she manipulated my real mom into forgetting about me? What’s happening, why is this happening to me?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is (Y/n) using their abilities.  
> Thoughts are Italicized.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to Episode 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I’m gonna be using a real pie shop's name because I really liked the name.  
> We’ll say Klaus was in rehab for at least a month there are some programs that last a month while others last more so we’ll see.  
> You’ll have a nickname in this chapter. It's NumNums I thought the nickname would fit here.  
> (Y/n) owns a bar/bakery it’s mainly for adults a sweet and savory place for adults.

_ Previous chapter  _

“Yes number 3 that’s exactly what it is.” Allison had to sit down, millions of thoughts running through her head.  _ Why didn’t she keep me? Was I not good enough? I can do better. I am better. Why couldn’t she give us both away. What if she manipulated my real mom into forgetting about me? What’s happening, why is this happening to me?  _

**_Huge Time Skip to 2019_ **

_ One month before Reginald's death and everything goes to shit.  _

Soft music could be heard throughout the small bakery/bar that sat just across from a certain donut shop that became a favorite spot where the siblings gathered when they could sneak off to. Finally coming out of her thoughts as she finished her baked goods in the back earlier than expected when she’s called to the front “Hey boss you gotta call”.  _ What you couldn’t take the order yourself, she thought.  _ As she moved to take what she thought was going to be an order. “This is ”Look Into My Pies”, how can I help you tod-“ 

Before she could answer her question a deep nervous chuckle was heard at the end of the line “Heeey Num Nums how’s my favorite sister doing?” Almost shocked that her brother called, well he hasn’t talked to her in a week. “Klaus? Hey how’s my second favorite person doing.” saying in a teasing but surprised voice. “Haha we all know I’m the only person you put at the top, stop lying to yourself Num Nums.” “Oh so you’re a top now Klaus?” “Give me a break (Y/n) it’s obvious i’m a switch.” Trying not to laugh too loud talking to her 2nd favorite person she looks around and realizes there are more people in the shop than before.

“What do you want Klaus? It’s starting to get packed.” “Yeah okay, you call 5 people packed” She paused immediately scanning her shop. “ Klaus?” “Yup” “Where are y-”, without letting her finish her question he hung up. Looking at the phone confused “That ass hung up on me.” Shuffling from behind her. “Oh first I’m your second favorite person now I’m an ass too?” hugging him and looking for any injuries she’s satisfied with what she sees, nothing. “Klaus you may be an ass but you’re my ass.”

The duo walk to the back of the not so busy bar/bakery deciding to take a break now. “Not gonna tell anyone you’re taking a break” giving him a look ” What for I can take a break whenever I want i’m the boss.” “Okay, “boss” don’t let all that power go to your head.” “Watch it Klaus.” “Whatever you say Nums I’m just saying we all know what happens when someone is in charge.” Yes Klaus I get it. But why are you here? Do you need anything? Chuckling at the plump woman. “What makes you think I want something? I can’t visit anymore Num Nums jeez.” Blankly staring before lifting an eyebrow getting into his bubble. “We both know you only come here for 4 things” getting closer to challenge the curvy woman. ”Oh yeah and what are they hmm?” 

“You get the munchies for one, the booze, me, and the free samples of wine for newcomers.” Pausing for a moment and going over the list in his head he realizes you included yourself. “What makes you think I came here to see you? I can wait upstairs to see you.” Exactly then why are you here downstairs just wait.”

“But I need money now, I don’t wanna wait.” whining like a 5 year-old. “So you did need something, get a job and you might get some money.” That means I’ll have to find a job and work with people I might hate that’ll lead to more drinking and stress. You don’t want me going through that do you Num Nums?” Puckering his bottom lip trying to look pitiful. 

“Well just when I thought you couldn’t look any more desperate, Nums isn’t going to give you anything” came a voice only Klaus could hear. “Yes she will, shut it”, he hissed. Breaking (Y/n)’s train of thought. “Alright I’ll give you some money” “Unbelievable” the voice came again. ”YES oh my sweet Num Nums you won’t reg-” “Hold on I wasn’t finished, you get the money after you deliver a few things for me” Looking disappointed he has to do actual labor to get what he wants. Going back to the front to grab a list and the “few” boxes handing it to him. His eyes grew bigger.

“Alright I think that’s all of it. You still have your license right?” “Yes is there anything else you want me to do, scrub the floors, run the corner, kiss your feet?” adding on as he walked out of the door. “Bye Klaus I love you, be safe” in a happy tone going back into the building. “Serves you right Klaus. Did you really think she would let you get it that easily? She’s even letting you keep the tips man. That’s a bonus.” “Oh shove it Ben I don’t need any lecturing, let's get this over with.” 

“Ugh, I’m back!” Limping back into the building a rip in his pants and a missing shoe. Limping up the stairs to get to his sister that put him through the torture he suffered today. Getting to the top step of the home/restaurant, he looks around spotting a slow moving lump on the couch. Getting closer to you he decides to get on the couch with her and just stares at you. 

From your soft lips to your bonnet he decides to wake you up the best way he knows how. He climbs on top of you putting both hands on your shoulder and begins violently shaking you. “NUM NUMS WAKE U-” “AAHHHH” His plan worked but not before getting a surprised punch in the face from the startled screaming girl. Looking around and realizing she isn’t in any real danger she begins to calm down. Laughing, even though she couldn’t hear it Klaus could. Groaning on the floor in pain, (Y/n) has a blank stare on her face.

“Klaus what the hell were you thinking you know I sleep punch.” Still holding his nose.”I just wanted to wake you up it’s too early to sleep right now.” “Klaus it’s 11:43, I thought you’d be back 3 hours ago. 3 HOURS. What happened to you anyways? “Life happened my dear girl life.” Klaus said dramatically.

Snorting at the dramatic man she pulls him off the floor and pushes him into the bathroom and shuts the door. “Take a bath Klaus you reek.” Clothes already there for him when he comes out in 2 towels. As he finishes getting himself ready to walk out the door. “Woah where are you going? Come back here you’re sleeping with me. I’ve missed my cuddle buddy.” Now in the bed facing each other. With a pouty voice. “Fine, it’s not like I have anything better to do.” “Well, do you?” “No” “Hmm that’s what I thought.” she sassed at him. 

“Goodnight Klaus” “Goodnight NumNums.” 

**Morning**

Waking up to an empty bed Klaus decides to get up and look around. As he ventures to the now empty house he sees an envelope with his name on it. “Spend it wisely” Taking out the bills inhaling the glorious scent of victory. While an unimpressed Ben looked on at his irresponsible brother. “Let’s go get some waffles.”

**A MONTH LATER**

**The day before your father’s death**

Taking the day of for herself (Y/n) decides she’s going to venture out into the city and enjoy herself. Walking through the streets she sees a familiar face holding what could only be holding his gear. She followed the man until they were alone on the sidewalk. As she got closer she yelled out to “HEY BATMAN I THOUGHT YOU ONLY SHOWED YOURSELF AT NIGHT.” Nearly getting a knife in her foot. She continued to smile at her brother. 

“Were you following me Nums?” “You looked lonely so I thought maybe I could tag along. Without me you’d be miserable” “Yeah and with you I’d be even more miserable. How’s the business going?” “Pretty good, everyone’s happy, I’m happy, you’re happy to see me so I guess everything is pretty good.” “Wait press pause who says i’m happy because of you?” “Me Diego, I’m a ray of fucking sunshine even if you go and brood now you’d do it with a smile on your face.” “Oh whatever. Where were you headed anyways?” “Just passing through walking around I guess. Well, I was until I saw a lonely looking man walking by himself going who knows where.”

”So where you headed anyway D kicking some ass while it’s still bright out.” “No nosey I’m on my lunch break” “Oh well maybe we can go out to eat somewhere.” “Let me think NOPE I don’t want to eat anywhere with you.” “WHAT? Why not is this because of what I did last time?” “Is this because of las-OF COURSE IT IS. You set me up on a date with a customer you didn’t even know all that well and it turned out she was looking for a plus one to join her orgy, (Y/n) AN ORGY.”

“That wasn’t my fault she looked so sad and desperate I thought, hey my brother's single maybe he could go with you.” TO AN ORGY??” I didn’t know that part. I thought it was a basic office party or something. I didn’t know she was into that stuff.” Diego took a look around and decided to trust his sister just this once. “Doesn’t look like you brought anyone with you so I guess we can go get some lunch.” Finally finding a spot they begin to talk again. “Thanks for trusting me this time. I do have one more question though D.” “You always have one more question.” Giving him a look. ”Alright what is it?” Leaning in a little closer to him with a serious look on her face she looked at her brother and asked. “Was she a top or a bottom D.” “Goodbye NumNums” and walked out the door. Sighing to herself both of their food comes she grins saying to herself. “I regret nothing.”

**The day of the Funeral**

Walking down stairs and into her workplace she sees everyone get quiet when she comes in. “Hey, boss heard about you dad and just wanted you to know how sorry we are and if you need a shoulder to cry on i’m free day or night whenever y-” she finally interrupted the yammering. “Bruce, I'll be fine, don't worry about it.” Trying to walk out the door. “Wait boss before you leave we decided to make you some cake, ya know for your family.”

“Aw guys you really didn’t have to do this.” “No, no don’t worry about it boss we’ll look after the shop for a couple of weeks. Stay with your family, they need you.” “Tzhaar it’ll be fine I can last 3 days before coming back. Besides this place is my baby I can’t leave it alone, and I live upstairs so I wouldn’t be able to avoid you guys even if I wanted to.” “Well thanks for the cake and see you when I see you I guess.” Hearing “Bye Boss” as she left her business. 

Looking around before stopping at the door before her, she knocked. Almost immediately the door swung open and a huge man stood at the door. Almost dropping her cake she takes a step back not sure if the man she’s looking at was actually her brother. “Hey (Y/n) it's been a while” Snapping her gaze she finally spoke. “Wow” just more staring. ”Wow” Sighing at his sister. “Look I know I look a little different but can you stop staring.” “Yeah of course sorry it’s just, wow. You look very...wow.” Stepping aside for her to go in she looks around the home she once lived in. Immediately taking everything in and seeing how it hasn’t changed at all.

Turning to her brother. “Is anyone else here or is it just us?” “For now it’s just you, me, Allison and Diego but uh, I do have a few questions for you.” “Okay what’s up?” “When was the l-BANG” Stopping due to the noise as they passed by their deceased father's office. Luther turned to you,”Stay here.” She stayed knowing it wasn’t anything serious. Instead of waiting to see what her brother was looking for she decided to look at more of the house. 

Good afternoon Ms. (Y/n), how’ve you been? “Pogo hey it’s been a long time how’s it been, other than the obvious” walking to him. “There’ve been better days, but at least Sir Hargreeves is at peace.” “Yes of course.” Breaking the few seconds of silence. “A few of my coworkers decided to make a cake for us.” “That was thoughtful of them” “Yeah they’re all pretty nice. I’m gonna go look around some more, so many memories everything is coming back to me.”

Sitting in her abandoned room she sat on her bed and looked at the ceiling thinking about 3 of her sibling’s she didn’t really keep in contact with. “(Y/n)?” Sitting up she looked up to see the last person she’d thought would never talk to her. “Hey Allison how’ve you been?” Leaning against the doorway Allison stood, answering her “I’ve been better, it’s really good to see you again.” “Yeah you too” Getting off the bed and walking by her to avoid any awkward conversation with her. “I’m going to the kitchen for some cake you coming?” “No it’s alright I was never really into sweets all that much.” Knowing this fact about her sister was easier to leave and not bask in the unwanted silence. 

Going back downstairs she finds another one of her siblings stuffing their face with cake. Clearing her throat to the greedy sibling. “You gonna leave some for the rest of us?” “NumNums look, somebody brought a death cake isn’t that nice.” Laughing while shaking her head. “That death cake is a condolence from the shop.” “Hmm no wonder it doesn’t taste cheap like the other cake neighbor brought.” Not seeing the neighbors cake. “Where is it Klaus? Did you eat the whole thing?” “God no that cake was horrible. If the trashcan was alive it would burn it.”

“Damn Klaus was it really that bad?” “It wasn’t just bad trust me, that cake came from the devil's ass.” Suddenly grabbing his stomach he gives you a look. “Alright i’m gonna go to the laboratory to freshen up ya know.” “Guess that piece of cake wasn’t a slice of heaven was it.” she yelled down the hall. “Wow your jokes get better every time NumNums.” a sarcastic voice called out. “Diego? I haven’t seen you since our last outing.” smiling at him. Looking at her with a look that said bitch please i’m not eating with you anymore.Before leaving the kitchen all together. 

Hearing more footsteps coming towards the kitchen. “(Y/n)” looking up she sees who called her. Frustrated trying to eat her cake without having to talk to anyone she looked up to see someone she didn’t even think would come. With a glance she looked at Vanya and back at her death food. “Hello Vanya, always good to see you.” With a hint of malice in her voice. “So how’s the orchestra going?  _ Written any books about us lately.  _ Is what she wanted to say. Now sitting across from (Y/n) she’d gotten even more comfortable. 

“Cake?” “What?” “Do you want some cake? Guys down at the bakery made it for us.” Hoping the same trick would work for Vanya like it did Allison. “Sure I'd love some.” To her dismay it didn’t work. Having a surprisingly pleasant conversation without any negative intent. Beginning to get deeper into their conversation their mother came in and told them. Vanya, (Y/n) it’s almost time gather your dishes and prepare yourselves. Going their separate ways to freshen up music begins to play 

_ I think we’re alone now _

_ There doesn’t seem to be anyone around _

_ I think we’re alone now _

_ The beating of our hearts is the only sound _

Almost as if on cue the music stops and thunder begins to grow and shake the Hargreeves household. Leaving the room and getting to the courtyard where a blue light was getting brighter and brighter with each step you took. Standing next to Diego as this happened a voice came. “Don’t get to close” “Yeah no shit.” “Sarcasm isn’t what we need right now this thing could kill us” “Looks like some sort of temporal anomaly. Either that or a miniature black hole. One of the two. ” 

A bit of a difference there Paul Bunion. OUT OF THE WAY!! Panicked screech trying to grab Klaus before he got to close. “KLAUS WHAT ARE YOU GET BACK HERE” “Diego grabbing her arm before she could get any closer to whatever it was herself.” Throwing the fire extinguisher into the portal Allison yelled. WHAT'S THAT GONNA DO? I DON’T KNOW DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA? 

“Woah Woah What’s happening?” “ Everyone get behind me.” Allison quickly grabbed her twin and pulled her behind Luther. “Yeah get behind us.”  _ Are they really doing this RIGHT NOW!!  _ I vote for running c'mon. Klaus trying to get someone, anyone to go with him. Wishing she could run to but Allison’s hard grip prevented her from moving. 

The siblings looked confused as a person came into view all of a sudden a familiar looking boy came out of the portal. Klaus the first one to speak. “Does anyone else see a little Number Five, or is it just me?” Almost relieved to hear you weren’t the only one seeing things. Then little five decided to speak “Shit” Slowly moving through the house with a very confused look on your face still processing what just happened. Finally sitting down to do even more staring. Five moving around the kitchen like things never changed. She looked on rehearsing her questions in her mind. “What?” catching her siblings attention. Opening her mouth once more this time going to say something. “What?” “(Y/n) say what you want slowly” nodding her head to Allison before staring at Five again. “What” “Hm I thought you might have plenty to say Nums we all know you can talk to strangers without a problem.” With a speed she snaps her neck at Diego. “Are you still on that, it was one time and no one else knows.” “I wanna know someone, tell me” “Not the time or place. Not another word from you nums.”

“Alright that’s enough” using his leader's voice. Luther turned to Five finally asking the question you were trying to ask but in turn was asked a question by Five. “What’s the date? The exact date.” Vanya answered quickly “The 24th” “Of what” “March” Showing the tiniest bit of relief on his face. “Good” Luther trying to speak once again. “So, are we gonna talk about what just happened?” Continuing to make his sandwich most likely ignoring Luther. Finally the great leader has had enough of being ignored and stood. “It’s been 17 years” Five scoffing at him “It’s been a lot longer than that.” 

Getting closer to Luther as if he’s teleports behind him to get to the marshmallows. “The future. It’s shit by the way” Without missing a beat Klaus goes “Called it”. “I should have listened to the old man. You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice.” Looking up from his food looking directly at Klaus. “Nice dress” “Oh danke!” Allison makes a face knowing that her dress. “Five, I can cook you something warm if you want.” “I’ll be fine (Y/n), I could use a drink though I know about your bakery bar or whatever you call it.” Giving him a questioning look wondering how he could’ve known.

“Wait, how did you get back?” Vanya asked. Five answering “In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time.” Everyone looks at him knowing they’ve already lost a few brain cells to figure out what he meant. “Five I know we haven’t known each other that long but, some of us can’t follow you at all. I mean look at poor Diego’s face he can’t even remember what you just said.” Looking at Diego, Five says ”hmm well this wouldn’t happen if he was smarter.” Jumping to the duo Luther holds him back. 

“How long were you there?” “Forty-five years. Give or take.” All of the siblings staring in disbelief. “So what are you saying? That you’re 58?” Getting frustrated “No, my consciousness is 58, apparently my body is now 13 again.” “How does that even work” ignoring Vanya staring off. “ Delores kept saying the equations were off. Eh. Bet she’s laughing now” “Delores?” ”Who’s Delores?” Once again ignoring his sisters and grabbing the newspaper. “Hm looks like I already missed the funeral.” “How’d you know about that?” “What part of the future do you not understand?”

“Heart failure right?” 

“Yeah.”

“No”

“Hmm, nice to see nothings changed.” Allison turned to five. “Uh, that’s it? That’s all you have to say?” Five continues walking out “What else is there to say? The circle of life.” Well...that was interesting. “So what do we do now?” you said breaking everyone’s train of thought “We’ll handle this after we say our final goodbye to dad.” Grabbing your umbrella you head outside with your family. Once everyone is out Grace askes the strangest question. “Did something happen?” 

Standing beside Allison giving each other a look before she spoke. “Dad died. Remember?” “Oh. Yes, of course.” “Is mom okay?” Diego quickly answered “Yeah, yeah, she’s fine. She just needs to rest. You know, recharge.” “That doesn’t make any sense. Diego, why would she act like that now?” “We’ll talk about this later not now (Y/n).” Pogo stepped forward “Whenever you’re ready dear boy.” Luther poured out their father ashes in the worst fashion just like pouring out the ashes like an expired drink. “Probably would’ve been better with some wind.”

Pogo spoke, “Does anyone wish to speak?” ”Clearing her throat catching everyone's attention. “He wasn’t the greatest father but he did care in his own way. I know I was the last one to join the academy but he really helped me from going into this world alone so i’m grateful. Even if he did do it all for himself.” “Thank your words (Y/n)”. “Does anyone else wish to speak? Very well then. Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master and my friend and I shall miss him very much.” Pogo pausing for a moment. “He leaves behind a complicated legacy-” ”He was a monster. He was a bad person and a worse father. The worlds better off without him.” “Diego” 

”My name is Number 2. You know why? Because our father couldn’t be bothered to give us actual names. He had mom do it. Look, you wanna pay your respects? Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was.” “You should stop talking now.” Turning to Luther, Diego continues, “You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One.” Getting closer to each other “I am warning you” Diego went on anyways ”After everything he did to you? He had to ship you a million miles away.” moving even closer ”Diego, stop talking.” 

Putting his finger on Luther's chest. “That’s how much he couldn’t stand the sight of you!” And there it was punches were thrown next thing ya know their deceased brother’s statute is ruined. “Well this has been very eventful, turning to Diego and Luther thank you for showing me neither of you have matured.” 

With that you walked back into the house. Stupid family can’t even get along for a funeral A FUNERAL this is ridiculous. You muttered getting closer to the door to leave. Seeing Pogo and Vanya talking. Letting them finish their conversation. “It was nice seeing everyone again well until ya know. Nervous chuckling came from you.” It is always nice to see you (Y/n) thank you for coming. Looking at the women he asked “Would you like me to call for you?” “No thanks Pogo I drove.” “Vanya do you need a ride?” Looking surprised at her sister. “Yeah sure I’d love to thank you.” The duo made their way to the car getting inside you begin to speak. “Look Vanya, I know we don’t talk or even see each other often but, I’d like to get to know you better. Also I have some things I wanna get off my chest. I should’ve done this when it happened but I didn’t know where to start.”


	4. Chapter 4

Though you’ve only been a part of the academy for 3 years you’ve learned to care for your siblings and become even closer with your twin. Even though it took Allison a few weeks to get used to her unknown twin. It became easier having another girl around and on top of that they had a few things in common. 

Most of the time you’d spend your day reading a horror novel or discussing said novel with Allison or Ben. This time you’re on your own finally reading a book you’ve had your eyes on for months. Dinner came sooner than expected but that didn’t stop you from bringing your new book along with you. All of the siblings stood behind their chairs waiting for their father to give the order for them to be seated. Once he appeared he finally spoke, “Sit” And sit all eight of you did. 

Finally getting into your book but not before elbowing your twin to stop the subtle flirtatious staring with Luther for the day. After that it was getting hard to gasp or show any emotion as you read your book while munching down on the food Grace prepared for you. Getting deeper and deeper into the literature you jumped looking up when Five suddenly stabbed the table.

“Number 5?”

“I have a question.”

Still unfazed by Number 5’s actions Reginald continues to partake in his food. “Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules. No talking during mealtimes. You are interrupting Herr Carlson.” Throwing his utensils down. “I want to time travel”

Quickly giving an answer to Five’s demand “No.” Not letting his father’s words deter him he continues. “But I’m ready. I’ve been practicing my spatial jumps, just like you said.” giving him a demonstration “See?” Still undeterred, Reginald explained. “A spatial jump is trivial when compared with the unknowns of time travel. One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn.” 

Deciding that their conversation wasn’t as interesting as your book you decided to go back and continue where you left off in your novel. 

“Number 5! You haven’t been excused!”

That’s when you decided to look and see Five leaving, looking on in confusion realizing no one is going after him thinking he’ll just come back at night. Hours turn to days, days turned to weeks, months and then years. Everyone had their theory on what happened to Five but he never came back until the day of the funeral. 

The door rings and a loud large man greets you at the door. “Boss welcome back it’s been” looking at the imaginary clock on his wrist. “A day and 6 hours” “Yeah I knew you guys couldn’t run this place without me. But you’ll have to cause I still have 9 days left. Also was anybody gonna call me and say, “Hey boss there was a shootout at Griddy’s so we’re gonna close until they handle whatever the hell is going on.” Now your employees/friends were looking at you questioningly Bruce spoke first “How did you know there was a shootout?” Not beating around the bush “My brother called to see if this place was hit too. Since Griddy’s is ACROSS THE STREET from us.” 

Turning to the customers in the shop trying to get their attention “EXCUSE ME EVERYONE, WE’RE GOING TO BE CLOSED FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS DUE TO THE SHOOTING THAT HAPPENED AT GRIDDY’S SO PLEASE BE RESPECTFUL AND LEAVE.” Making sure everyone who didn’t work at the shop was out you gathered everyone to the front. “Alright so you’ll be out of the job for 2 weeks I guess that means, you’ll be getting the bonus checks you were supposed to get at the beginning of next week but since we’ll be out,” Passing out the checks you've written a week ago. “Here you go now, leave go home and spend that bonus on your hamster’s or don’t whatever feels right to you.”

Finally getting them out of the building so you could have the place to yourself you look around thinking about remodeling the place when you hear a knock. “We’re closed!” “Ms. Hargreeves can you open the door for me? I’d like to ask you a few questions.” Now looking directly at the person calling your name you see Diego’s old flame Detective Eudora Patch. 

Opening the door for the detective, “Want something to drink?” “No, just gotta ask a few questions about what happened across the street at Griddy’s.” “Alright go for it.” you say nonchalantly as if you don’t know what this is about. ”How long have you been here?” 

“About an hour.” 

“Have you seen anything or anyone unusual?”

“Not that I know of why?”

Patch looked around the place for a clock

Checking your watch you tell her. “It’s 8:30 if you were wondering” 

“Thanks but I was actually wondering. You closed earlier than usual, why?

“Well we weren’t that busy today and since the funeral I felt like everyone should have a few weeks off to spend with their loved ones.” To really play this out you pinched your thigh so you could cry. “I actually felt like a piece of me died. Reginald wasn’t the best father but he took me in even though he didn’t have to ya know?

*sniff*

Wiping your nose, “I’m sorry my emotions are just everywhere right now I saw a few of my siblings I haven’t seen in years and it’s all just coming back to me.” Now ugly crying to get Patch out of your shop so you could rest was a good plan in your head. Patch now patting your shoulder. “I’ll leave you to your mourning (Y/n) sorry to bother you” “No it’s alright do you want a bottle of wine or a pie we have pie” before sobbing again to make her even more uncomfortable.

“No it's alright, I'll take my leave, have a safe night.” Finally out the door and back across the street you hear clapping. “You can really act, did you get a few pointers from Allison?” Looking at the brother you’d only known for 3 years with a questioning look. “First of all she got the acting from me. Second, how did you even get in here?” “I used my powers ya know the one I was born with. Why didn’t you use yours?” “Well unlike you I don’t feel the need to use that often. Besides I know how to get what I want without using them.” 

Pausing for a moment not knowing what to say. “Five, I know we didn’t know each other that long but-” Quickly interrupting you “I’ll stop you right there (Y/n) I came here to get a drink not talk about feelings we’ll do that when I fix all this.” “What do you have to fix exactly?” “No questions, drink now.” 

Putting your hand on your hip “Five let’s not forget who the adult is-” Laying his arms on the bar leaning in closer to you. “Listen to me I may be back in a 13 year olds body but I have a 28 years on your ass. So give me that 50 Year Single Malt Scotch that you think no one knows about.” 

“How do you know about that bottle? That stuff is for special occasions only.” Five nonchalantly saying “You know we both grew up with Klaus right? And isn’t this a special occasion? Your missing brother finally returned after 45 years give or take.” Batting his eyelashes in a sarcastic tone.

Now giving Five a sarcastic look before sighing. “Fine, but we’re going upstairs I don’t need a cop seeing a 14 year old drinking expensive whiskey out in the open.” Both of you head up the stairs and into your cozy home. “Nice place” “Thanks” Pulling out 2 glasses and pouring the very expensive scotch you got from someone who decided to give you this expensive bottle for free. Basking in the silence you two drank 3 glasses each. 

“So how did you end up with one of the most expensive bottles of scotch?” Trying to remember how you got the whiskey in your tipsy state. “Um, I think this guy came into the bar saying he’s had better whiskey than what I had so I made him bring it and turns out he actually had it. I took a sip and persuaded him into giving it to me.” “And by persuading you mean using your powers?” “I was exercising them you know, testing my limits since I hadn’t used it in a while.” Getting tired you bring a blanket out of the closet throwing it to Five. “I’m tired and tipsy so please don’t drink the whole bottle.” “I make no promises.” 

Deciding to take the bottle with you so Five wouldn’t drink anymore. “Goodnight sweet dreams old man” Hearing a faint “whatever” from your mentally older brother.

The next day(Another day close the Apocalypse)

Waking up with the sunlight in your face looking around before going over last night's event. Getting up realizing you’ve been cuddling with your expensive bottle all night. Realizing you have company in the living room you go check on him. Instead of finding your brother you see a note “Meet me at this address at 3:00 and dress like you’re going to a PTA meeting.”

“PTA meeting? Really Five, what the hell?” You decided to go anyways just to see what he wanted. Mumbling to yourself and call Allison. Waiting for her to pick up you pulled out a few pieces of clothing. “(Y/n)?” “Hey Allison I was just wondering you're the only parent I know. What do you wear to a PTA meeting or how do you dress like a mom?” Allison hesitated before asking why “Um well a friend of mine needs someone to take her kid to check out a school but she’s busy. I’m just trying to help ya know.”

Arriving at what you think is the right place when a van pulls up next to you. An irritated Five and a spiffy-ish looking Klaus. ”Look son, your mommy’s here hello dear”. Looking at the odd duo before realizing, “Is that one of dad's suits” Klaus struck a pose “Why yes it is I look better than him in his monkey suits don’t I.” 

“Yeah it’s surprisingly working for me.” 

“Can you idiots take this seriously?” “It’s like working with 2 of the biggest smooth brained dumbasses.” Klaus feeling offended goes “Hey don’t insult your parents like that, you need us for whatever shit you’re trying to pull.” Not missing a beat Five goes. “I’m not insulting either of you, I’m describing you.” Completely ignoring the painful insults Klaus continues on “You should’ve seen what I was wearing earlier. It was better than this old thing.” Now getting to the plan you didn’t know about Klaus gives you a run down. 

Not getting a clear view of what you’re supposed to be doing, the three of you go in with a partial plan. Going into the elevator Klaus gives you a look. “What?” Finally speaking “We met at the disco we were young and in love. I could never say no when I saw those curves” now inspecting his “wife”. “And that ass damn.” 

“Klaus my dear sweet “husband”, save it for the bedroom. Our child can hear us.” Looking ready to kill his siblings now. “You two are disgusting.” The elevator finally stopped and walked onto one of the many floors this building has. Now sitting in front of the Doctor who denied your son information before. 

“Like I said to your son earlier, any information about the prosthetic we build is strictly confidential. Without the client’s consent, I simply can’t help you.” Sitting in the chair looking at the doctor in front of you. A clearly aggravated Five tried again with the doctor “Well, we can’t get consent if you don’t give us a name.” “Well that’s not my problem. Sorry, now there’s really nothing more I can do so-” About to interrupt a voice beats yours. “And what about my consent?” Mumbling a curse not being fast enough to stop the mouthy maniac that sat beside you. The doctor looked almost stunned to hear such a question. “Excuse me?” Now interested and wanted to know how this would play out, Klaus getting teary eyed. “Who gave you permission to lay your hands on my son?” Pointing to Five. Three “What’s” went around the room. “You heard me.” 

“I didn’t touch your son.” “Oh, really? Well, then how did he get that swollen lip, then?” “He doesn’t have a swollen--” Klaus hooked Five in the face. You were so surprised you let a yell before calming down, “Oh damn he actually did it.” The doctor pointed to the trio “You’re crazy.” Klaus chuckled, “You got no idea.” Looking down at his desk. “Peace on Earth. That’s so sweet.” About to slam the trinket on his head. You stop him. “WHOA WHAT THE HELL?” Questioning his sister “Too far?” “Obviously no more bodily harm”… Taking a look at the doctor. “for now.” 

The doctor not liking the look you’re giving him goes for the phone. “I’m calling secur--” Klaus takes the phone from the doctor. Hanging up the phone, finally trying your method leaning over the desk. “Look I understand we may seem crazy to you. But my son wants to be a detective and we’re doing this good cop bad cop thing, so why don’t you just give us the information and we’ll be out of your hair. We won’t tell anyone I swear.” Dr. Biggs picks up the phone again. Looking at him you tell the doctor. “Listen to me Mr. Biggs you’re gonna tell us who this eye belongs to. You don’t have a choice to deny you have to comply with us.”

In a trance the doctor walks to the filing cabinet. Looking at the file confused. Knowing something is wrong five asks what the problem is. “Uh the eye. It hasn’t been purchased by a client yet.” “What do you mean?” Klaus steps forward intimidating the man. “Well, uh, our logs say that the eye with that serial number. This can’t be right it hasn’t even been manufactured yet.” Looking at Five, “Where did you get that eye?”

A glum Five walked out of the building with 2 siblings not knowing what was so important about the eye. Klaus saying questions you would’ve asked Five. “There is someone out there who’s going to lose an eye in the next seven days. They’re gonna bring about the end of life on this Earth as we know it.” Your mind shuts down almost all reasonable thought and replays the sentence he just said. 

“Yeah, can I get that 20 bucks, like, now, or what?” That was the last thing you heard before you went completely blank. Coming back when you feel a tap on your shoulder, your hands on your knees trying to catch your breath from trying not to lose your mind. Klaus getting your attention you don’t see Five “You okay Nums?” Trying to get the right words out “I think I’m gonna go home and lay down, maybe collect my thoughts and figure out.” Looking at Klaus. “You wanna ride?” “Yeah that little shit left us.” 

A tense silence, feeling as though he should say something to ease you “Remember when I got you to try edibles” Smiling softly you recalled the memory and chuckled. “Yeah business just started and I made the mistake of letting you cook.” “Ya know if you think about it weed is better when you have some in your food.” “Klaus I couldn’t even stand up straight. I spent hours in the bathroom looking at the mirror laughing at myself and braiding my hair and then. Weed makes time go slow Klaus real slow.” 

Sighing at his sister. “A little bit of weed goes a long way sis.” Giving him a bitch face. “You put 1 ½ pounds of that shit in a cake and didn’t tell me until I ate 4 pieces. Going to defend himself. “Hold on I didn’t tell you to eat all the cake, you were stressed so I thought to myself, Why don’t I help you out. And it did you were walking around and giggling like a 1 year old baby. It was adorable.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction so please don’t go easy on me. I would love feedback, critique me, I won’t be hurt or offended by it. Also I don't own The Umbrella Academy.


End file.
